


Triste et désespérée

by zakari_little_lion



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakari_little_lion/pseuds/zakari_little_lion
Summary: Prend place juste après le dernier épisode. Jess se sent comme vide, Trish est misérable. Elles ont toutes les deux besoin l'une de l'autre mais n'ont aucune d'idée de comment s'aider car elles ne savent pas verbaliser ce qu'elles ressentent.





	Triste et désespérée

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Je suis désolée par avance pour les erreurs, Orthographe et Grammaire ne sont toujours pas mes amies :'(. Petit one-shot Trishica. Bonne lecture ;)

Jessica n'avait jamais vraiment été _heureuse_ depuis la mort de sa famille. Elle avait ressentit et ressentait toujours beaucoup de choses mais la joie était un sentiment qui ne semblait pas lui convenir. Même après avoir tué Killgrave, elle pensait qu'elle se sentirait heureuse.

Quelle illusion.

La culpabilité, le soulagement et la honte furent ce qu'elle ressentit. Bien sûr, elle venait de débarrasser la planète d'une vermine sans nom, mais elle avait pris une _vie de plus_. Peu importe que Killgrave soit un homme monstrueux qui utilisait ses habilités pour détruire les autres, peu importe à quel point il la répugnait, elle avait pris la vie de quelqu'un à mains nues.

Une partie de son cerveau essayait de rationnaliser, lui disant qu'elle avait rendu un grand service à l'humanité. Mais l'autre partie ne ressentait que de la honte, de la culpabilité et de la colère envers elle-même.

Elle s'était prise pour Dieu, il était maintenant l'heure des conséquences.

Jessica attrapa sa bouteille de whisky par le goulot et l'approcha de sa bouche, buvant directement à la bouteille, ne s'enmerdant pas à prendre un verre. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'elle en possédait encore, et au vue du bordel dans sa cuisine (dans l'appartement vraiment), elle n'avait pas la tête à chercher un verre.

La brune avait toujours bu pour anesthésier la douleur. L'accident de voiture qui la priva de ses parents et de son petit frère, repousser Trish quand celle-ci avait besoin d'elle…

Mais depuis Killgrave, Jessica buvait pour oublier. Espérant noyer son désespoir.

Jessica se détestait d'en revenir toujours à l'alcool, car si celui-ci avait un effet, il semblait uniquement raviver ses souvenirs qu'elle tenait tant à oublier.

Mais elle continuait à boire, espérant à chaque fois que le résultat soit différent. Que peut-être, si elle buvait plus, elle oublierait tout quitte à oublier qui elle était et ne devenir que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Ce soir encore, elle buvait pour oublier.

Oublier la manière dont elle pouvait sentir son pouls dans sa carotide contre son pouce, la manière dont ses yeux sombres l'inspectaient, remplient de défiance et de pitié, l'expression d'incompréhension totale qui traversa Trish, le bruit de ses vertèbres qui avaient crissés, les frissons qui l'avait parcourue au moment fatal.

Elle pouvait toujours le sentir entre ses doigts si elle se concentrait assez.

Jessica finit sa bouteille d'une bonne gorgée. Elle en achèterait d'autre demain, elle commençait à être à sec. Elle se força vers son lit, ne s'enmerdant même pas à se débarrasser de ses vêtements ou de ses chaussures.

Malgré toute sa démesure et son comportement pour essayer d'être indifférente face à toutes les agressions subit dans sa vie, la brune rêvait parfois de ne pas autant ressentir les choses. Qu'elle puisse apprendre à s'en contre-foutre totalement comme elle se donnait tant d'effort pour le paraitre.

Mais plus elle essayait d'enterrer ses émotions six pieds sous terre, sous des couches et des couches de souffrance psychologique et de dérision, plus celles-ci étaient décuplées.

Ce soir, vivre, respirer, être un être humain la faisait trop souffrir.

* * *

Elle fut réveillée quand elle sentit le lit se creuser à côté d'elle. Son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, sa gueule de bois et son instinct prirent le dessus, et avant même qu'elle ne sache se qu'elle faisait, elle chevauchait une visiblement très attristée Trish avec ses mains serrées autour de son cou.

Voyant ses mains autour du cou de quelqu'un d'autre sembla la sortir de sa transe et ses mains de mirent à trembler tandis qu'elles s'envolèrent comme si la peau de Trish les avaient brûlées.

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais appris à sonner ? » la brune dit alors qu'elle se laissa tomber mollement sur le lit.

« Tu sais que ce n'était pas une priorité, » répondit la blonde sans émotion.

Jessica se retourna, tournant son dos à Trish, culpabilisant d'avoir ramené le sujet de la mère de Trish dans un tel moment. Sa voix était si vide, c'était terrifiant. Elle n'avait pas entendu tant de vide depuis un long moment.

« Pourquoi tu es venue ? »

Elle sentit le matelas bougé un peu et, jugeant par le bruit que Trish faisait, elle devina facilement que son amie pleurait.

« Je-J'arrive pas à dormir Jess. J'suis-j'suis juste terrifiée. Je peux toujours le sentir. »

Et Jessica détestait le fait qu'elle savait exactement de quoi Trish parlait. Ce sentiment que vous avez, quand Killgrave vous disait de faire quelque chose. La guerre mentale que vous subissiez. La torpeur face à ses ordres.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es vraiment là, Trish ? On sait toutes les deux que je suis incompétente dans la gestion des larmes, tu n'as pas besoin de moi. »

Jessica détestait le son de sa voix, ferme et froide. Mais elle savait que c'était nécessaire. Elle ne pouvait pas être ce dont Trish avait besoin. Elle ne pouvait pas être cette personne. Pas quand elle était elle-même en train de s'effondrer silencieusement.

« J'ai besoin de toi, » la blonde murmura.

C'était si bas que l'histoire d'un instant, Jessica crut l'avoir imaginée.

Jessica se retourna à nouveau, seulement pour trouver son amie la regardant déjà, ses yeux verts la transperçant. Si tristes et plein de larmes et de douleur et toutes les émotions que Jessica suppliait ne pas y trouver.

Trish écrasa ses larmes contre ses joues.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Je peux pas le faire seule. »

Même quand Trish l'avait suppliée de la faire sortir de réhabilitation, elle n'avait pas l'air aussi brisé.

« Je peux pas. Tu sais que je suis pas quelqu'un de bien,» elle répliqua froidement.

« T'as pas à être bien, tu as juste à être là. »

Une nouvelle vague de larmes envahit les yeux de Trish et la brune sentit son cœur basculer vers la culpabilité et la colère envers Killgrave pour briser en mille morceaux la seule personne qu'elle n'avait jamais aimée.

« S'il te plait, » s'échappa de la bouche de Trish, mais Jessica pouvait voir le s'il te plait dans son regard aussi.

Et Jessica se sentit pareil à un monstre, elle voulait son amie, elle avait besoin d'elle mais plus que tout, elle avait besoin de la protéger du monstre qu'elle était. Et être à la fois une meurtrière pour la bonne cause et être ce dont Trish avait besoin en même temps était simplement un rôle qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir assumer.

Mais maintenant, elle n'était pas dans son esprit normal et elle était égoïste et en manque d'affection. Quelque chose qui la ramènerait sur Terre alors qu'elle se noyait intérieurement avec ses larmes et que son cœur sombrait au fond de l'océan qu'était sa dépression et sa léthargie. Et cela faisait trop longtemps que quelqu'un l'avait tenue. Elle en avait _besoin_ comme elle avait besoin d'air pour respirer et d'alcool pour dormir.

Elle ferma les yeux et pris une profonde respiration parce que la décision qu'elle prenait maintenant impacterait son futur d'une manière qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'arriver à gérer.

Mais elle ne voulait pas penser aux conséquences de ses gestes. Elle voulait juste vivre dans l'instant présent.

« Okay, » Jessica murmura.

C'était si bas qu'elle même eue du mal à s'entendre. Mais apparemment pas Trish qui se jeta sur son amie tandis que les bras de Jessica se refermèrent autour d'elle automatiquement.

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi peu tactile, les gestes s'enchainèrent étrangement naturellement.

La brune sentit les larmes de la blonde courir le long de ses épaules avant de s'écraser contre le matelas. Elle la sentit trembler, la chair de poule sur ses bras, ses jambes entrelacées avec les seines, les serrant comme pour la supplier de ne jamais partir.

Jessica ne savait pas comment se sentir, parce que ça, cette épave, devrait être elle. Elle devrait être celle qui pleure un océan hors de ses yeux, celle qui est en colère et triste jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus et qu'elle est besoin d'un ami.

Sauf que ce n'était pas elle.

La seule chose qu'elle ressentait, c'était ce _vide_ à l'intérieur, faisant monter les larmes, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de quoi ressentir. Et c'était absolument terrifiant.

Alors elle se concentra sur Trish.

Ses larmes s'étaient arrêtées mais son corps tremblait toujours contre le sien. Jessica sentait son shampoing à la noix de coco, l'épuisement et la déception. La brune pouvait entendre son souffle contre son cou, toujours erratique.

« On va s'en sortir, pas vrai ? » Trish demanda, sa voix était à la fois cassée et pleine d'espoir.

Cela fit éclater en deux le cœur de la brune car, malgré le fait qu'elle voulait à tout prix qu'elles s'en sortent, elles auraient toujours ce souvenir amer de Killgrave.

Peut être pas tout le temps, mais il serait toujours là, tapit dans un coin de leurs esprits.

« Je viens de tuer quelqu'un Trish. »

Ce n'était pas une réponse et à la fois, c'était suffisant. Elles ne s'en sortiraient pas indemnes.

Trish bougea pour pouvoir voir Jessica dans les yeux. « Tu le penses vraiment ? Ce que tu as dit sur le port. »

Jessica n'avait même pas besoin de demander de quoi elle parlait. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Trish dans les yeux, pas avec le regard d'adoration que la blonde lui donnait alors elle détourna la tête.

Trish attrapa son menton et murmura « Tu le penses toujours ? » Ces yeux étaient rouges sang, les larmes de nouveau au bord du précipice.

Pendant un instant, Jessica oublia tout. Juste…. Oublia qu'elle avait tué quelqu'un, oublia toutes ces vies innocentes qu'elle aurait pu sauver, Reba, Luke agonisant, être contrôler mentalement par un être aussi insipide qu'elle voulait plonger dans l'autodestruction, Trish presque mourante… Elle oublia la peine un instant.

« Oui. »

Jessica n'avait même pas réalisé qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à temps qu'elle sente le pouce de Trish pousser une larme contre sa joue.

« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, » Trish murmura.

« Tu devrais pas. Je suis pas bien pour toi. Tu mérites tellement mieux. »

« Et si je veux pas de quelqu'un de mieux ? Si je te veux toi ?»

Jessica était incapable de dire qui commença le baiser. La seule chose qu'elle savait était que les lèvres de Trish recouvraient les siennes et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle oublia la douleur et ressentit autre chose que le désespoir et le vide. Elle rêvait d'embrasser Trish jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si ça voulait dire se sentir comme ça. Ces lèvres étaient salée et abimées à force de pleurer, mais le baiser était parfait. Et elle avait besoin d'une touche de parfait ce soir. Alors elle laissa sa meilleure (seule) amie l'embrasser, savourant chaque seconde car elle était égoïste et ne voulait pas penser à ce que ce baiser impliquait.

Trish s'éloigna lentement. « C'est pas grave si tu n'es pas encore prête. On y arrivera un jour, » son pouce caressa la joue de la brune doucement.

Jessica voulait la croire mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle serait, ne serait-ce qu'un jour, prête à être ce dont Trish avait besoin.

La blonde retrouva sa position précédente, un bras protecteur étendu sur le ventre de Jessica et sa tête enfouie dans son cou.

« On va s'en sortir. »


End file.
